Task Value
Task Value refers to the value of a Habit, Daily, or To-Do. It is represented by the color of the task, where yellow is neutral, orange and red are negative, and green and blue are positive. Task value affects many aspects of Habitica, including damage dealt for bad Habits and missed Dailies, Experience and Gold gained, certain class Skills, and other things. __TOC__ Task Colors Colors provide a rough indication of a task's value. All new tasks start as yellow and will eventually become blue as their value increases (as you perform positive Habits or complete Dailies) or red as their value decreases (as you perform negative Habits, miss due Dailies, or leave To-Dos uncompleted). There is no limit on actual values but there is an effective maximum and minimum. After a task has reached the effective maximum or minimum, further changes in value don't have any effect on the behavior of the task. A Daily with no scheduled days is always colored grey (a Grey Daily) but it still has a value. Completing a Grey Daily makes the value more positive; if you edit the Daily to make it scheduled, you'll see it has become green or blue. The effective color of a Grey Daily can be seen in the Data Display Tool's Task Overview section. Effects of Task Value As you complete a Daily or perform a positive Habit, the task's value increases, which means that: * the task becomes more blue * Experience gain decreases * Gold gain decreases * Damage from bad Habits or missed Dailies decreases * Damage dealt to a Quest Boss decreases When you don't complete a scheduled Daily or a To-Do, or when you perform a negative Habit, the task's value decreases, which means that the task becomes more red, and the other effects from the list above are reversed (e.g., Experience gain increases). Task value also affects the chance of receiving drops. In general, the drop chance decreases as the task's value increases. However, the drop chance begins to increase again once the task value exceeds 21.27. Certain skills, such as Burst of Flames, are more effective against tasks with higher values. Ways Task Value is Affected Habitica calculates task value automatically over time. Specifically, task value is affected by the following: * Performing a good Habit (+) or checking off a Daily will increase that task's value. Critical hits affect the magnitude of this increase. ** The increase to task value without a critical hit is 0.9747^x , where x is the current task value. (Two exceptions apply: If the current task value is below -47.27, use that value for x instead of the current task value. If the current task value is above 21.27, use that value for x instead of the current task value.) ** The higher a task's value (up to 21.27), the less it will change. * Performing a bad Habit (-), missing a Daily, or procrastinating on a To-Do will decrease that task's value. Task value changes by the same amount as for a good Habit/Daily, but in the opposite (negative) direction. * Performing certain skills on a task, such as Searing Brightness or Brutal Smash, will increase that task's value. Skills cannot affect the value of challenge tasks. * Habits without both a positive and negative action will have their value halved at each Cron until it reaches 0.1, when it will be set to 0. * Regardless of the value that shows in the Data Display Tool, tasks have an effective maximum positive value of 21.27 and negative value of -47.27 for the following reward calculations: ** The change in task value (as shown above). ** XP and GP rewards for completing a Daily or To-Do, or for performing a good Habit (+). This is most noticeable in that a task with a value of 30 is worth the same XP and GP as a task with a value of 22. ** HP loss for an incomplete Daily at Cron or clicking a bad Habit (-). ** Quest boss damage, which is done according to the task's effective value. There are also a few ways to reset tasks to a neutral value, if they are not from an active Challenges or a Group Plans: * You can completely reset a single task to the 0.0 (yellow) value by deleting it and recreating it. * You can reset all your tasks to the 0.0 (yellow) value with a Fortify potion. * You can use an Orb of Rebirth which resets all your tasks to yellow (and makes other changes to your account). Because task value is a representation of your progress on a task over time, there is no way to directly adjust a task's value other than resetting it as described above. However, if you want to adjust the rewards/damage you receive from a task, there's a difficulty setting when you edit a task. You can set a task to be Trivial, Easy, Medium, or Hard, with Easy being the default. The harder the difficulty, the greater the rewards and damage. For example, you may want to use the Hard difficulty if a task is particularly difficult or protracted, like "Finish doctorate" or "Run marathon". fr:Valeur d'une tâche ru:Ценность задания nl:Taak waarde zh:任务价值 ja:タスクの値 Category:Mechanics Category:Incentives Category:References Source Code Category:ToBeReviewed